Act as coordinator and administrator for all research activities between selected cancer research centers in Latin America and their collaborating centers in the United States. The coordinating of this collaborative clinical trials program will provide for the exchange of scientific information between the U.S. and L.A. cancer clinical research scientists on all aspects of cancer clinical research which will benefit both the NCI and Latin American countries.